The present disclosure relates to a method and system for managing social networking on electronic social media. Collaboration among individuals and groups of individuals can be implemented online through electronic social media, including, for example, messaging, posting, sharing, and other communications. Shared content can include an indication of agreement with shared content or a shared post, or include comments, proposed edits, or counter proposals of the shared post. The shared content in a social media may also be available to all users in a specified group, to a general audience, or available to the public.